From the inception of the HIV pandemic, UC San Diego (UCSD) has been at the forefront of patient care efforts in San Diego county and an international leader in basic, translational, and clinical research on HIV and its associated diseases. UCSD joined the AMC in the mid-1990's as a sub-site of UCLA. With evidence of significant enrollment, active AMC participation, and strong institutional commitment, UCSD was awarded primary AMC site status in 1999. On the recommendation of the UCSD Moores Cancer Center (MCC), in March 2003, the NCI approved William Wachsman, MD,PhD, a clinician-scientist with strong credentials in retroviral and transitional genomic research, as the new UCSD AMC site PI. In 2004, Erin Reid, MD, a clinical investigator with interest in AIDS-related malignancy (ARM) became a Co-investigator for the UCSD AMC site. Robert Robin Ryder, MD, who research is on the epidemiology of HIV, AIDS, and AIDS-related malignancy in sub-Saharan Africa, joined the UCSD AMC effort in 2008.